The plan to defeat Master Xandred/Ending
This is the Mac has a plan to defeat Master Xandred and the ending take places in The Sealing Symbol (MaoPRS). the Shiba House, everyone is worried Mac Grimborn: Just when you thought two Inquisitors were bad enough. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. Kion: And Ryan, I guess you love Meg now you are a Nighlok like Dayu. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: sighs I was never truly a Nighlok. My heart remained human. Makku: Well, we won't be seeing the Grand Inquisitor, the Eighth Brother or Thrawn again. Meg Griffin (EG): And Ryan would remain a Nighlok like Dayu now she is gone. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know. Janja: Uh, Jayden? There's something I need to tell ya. Jayden Shiba: What's that? Janja: Uh, well... sings Sisi Ni Sawa means we are the same~ Though you got a sword~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: And I got a Nighlok frame~ Meg Griffin (EG): They do have a point. And Mac, my Nighlok boyfriend will remember Dayu as his partner and friend. Mac Grimborn: Let's make our stand. Kwentu Ni Kwentu. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Home is home? Kion: Yeah, we have to stop him. Meg Griffin (EG): He's right. I do guess you do have humanity in your heart, Darkbeast. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah, and Mac's right. Kwetu Ni Kwetu. hear music as Janja sings Janja: We've gotta stay strong~ All hands on the ground~ is impressed Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. He's right. Even though I accepted my fate as a Nighlok, I'm still a friend. Meg Griffin (EG): Yeah. Kion: We forgive you for all you've done. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Really? Kion: Yes. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Wow. I felt happy for you, guys. Even if I'm a Nighlok. crying a little Twilight Sparkle: Are you crying? Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I'm not crying. his tears to one side Some tears come out of my eyes. Meg would remember her time being a Nighlok like she knows me. And with Dayu gone with Deker, all I got are you guys and my girlfriend with my Nighlok side. (EG) smiles and hugs her Nighlok boyfriend Meg Griffin (EG): That's all I ever wanted to hear. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks. kiss on the lips as everyone watches Janja: See? Sisi Ni Sawa. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: That is nice and I think we are one in the same thing. Kion: Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same~ Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. And I guess Dayu will be happy for me from the afterlife, with Deker. I will gonna miss her. I will always remember the good times me and Dayu had. Even the times I was a human like she was. tears leak from his eyes Mac Grimborn: Though I got lightsabers, and you have a Nighlok frame~ Meg Griffin (EG): Is my Nighlock boyfriend crying? Kiara: Actually, it's liquid pride. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You both are right. It was some little droplets of liquid leak onto my face. It's like some tears. Meg Griffin (EG): Right. And I guess you will remember Dayu as always. Darkbeast There, there, my Nighlok boyfriend. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: I know you love me as a Nighlok. My heart still remains human. Mac Grimborn: That means Ryan is half human and half Nighlok. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: You're right, my human brother. sighs I guess I got my Harmonium to play in memory of both Dayu and Deker. My partner. My friend. sadly sits on a chair and plays his harmonium in memory of Dayu and Deker Meg Griffin (EG): Boy. He looks blue. Mac Grimborn: I think a brownish orange colour. Meg Griffin (EG): No, Mac. I think he is handsome the way he is. That and he is sad for the loss of Dayu, his new look's great on him. (EG) comes to Ryan/Darkbeast and comforts him Meg Griffin (EG): Don't worry, Ryan. You still got me. It's a bit like I'm your Deker. Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: And I'm your Dayu. Now that Dayu is gone, all I got is my Nighlok side and human side. Kion: We need a plan to defeat Master Xandred. Twilight Sparkle: Kion's right. nods Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Yeah. Dayu was my fellow Nighlok. I may not see her again and I might as well remain in this form forever. comforts Ryan/Darkbeast as he saddened to remain as a Nighlok forever without Dayu Ryan Heretic/Darkbeast: Thanks, Meg. At least you have me for you. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes